Many electronic devices include computer monitors, touchscreens, viewers, high definition television (HDTV) screens, liquid crystal displays (LCD) and the like for displaying information processed by the device, for example, pictures, videos, web pages, and other graphic-related data. Electronic device users often personalize the settings of the display according to personal preferences or requirements. For example, one user may adjust a display's settings to accommodate an eye-related deficiency such as far-sighted vision, while another user may require a display to be adjusted to accommodate issues related to photosensitivity.
Modern electronic device users also tend to have access to different displays, for example, a television display, a touchscreen, and a computer monitor. Each display includes screen settings, such as brightness, contrast, and so on, which can be adjusted according to the user's personal requirements or preferences. Differences in monitor size, brands, materials used, and so on can result in the same image being displayed differently, even if the settings are the same at each display. A user's perception of a displayed image may not align with the actual display settings, requiring manual adjustments to the settings to achieve a desired displayed image.